Kagome of the Silenced
by AngelMimiru
Summary: *Nominated in 2011 First Quarter Dokuga Awards for best Dark/Horror fic* With no avail or use of her own voice, she found the point to be rather moot. Crying harder as her heart broke, shattered and then finally met a tragic and rather painful end. Without the use of her voice, the ability to speak lost to her, Kagome struggles to cope with what has happened to herself and Shippo.
1. Brutal Aftermath

NOTE: THIS IS MY ORIGINAL STORY, ORIGINAL FOUND ON .COM

This version will also be Beta'd by the lovely RogueRobin

Story Dedication: to sugar0o for the awesome idears and RogueRobin for betaing!

ENJOY MY MADNESS!

The angry tempest of the roaring winds battered the broken form of a young woman lying on her stomach in the midst of a field. The tangled mass of black that was her hair stuck to her forehead, neck, and back where four claw marks marred her originally pale and flawless flesh. Bangs shielding her eyes from view where the dried tracks of tears long shed had wiped her bloody and dirt crusted face clean. Lips parted as her listless eyes stared without a center of focus, a passerby would've mistaken the woman to be dead. The only things that signaled the life still within her was the faintly bleeding wound as the blood crusted and began to scab, that and the small amount of breath that was still within her body.

Her eyes began to focus in on something, blinking a few times to clear the bleariness from her gaze, the young miko's empty stare hones in on a small bloody figure lying no more than 10 feet away from her still position. Eyes widening in small realization her lips crack and bleed as they move without a sound, tears beginning to gather as she tries to call the name of the child. Only to realize that her voice had left her, her breathing would pick up as a strangled and silent sob escapes her. The child looked to be no more than 10; the wounds adorning his small body were fresh, still bleeding. His vibrant red hair was stained with blood, his little back paws were cut, and the pads split no doubt from the dodging and slipping on the rocks that had been beneath him. Even his puffy tan tail had not been spared and was marred with blood and the fur was in thick mats and just as bloodstained as the miko's back.

Swallowing the blood and bile rising up in her throat, a silent and strangled cry finally bubbles its way from her throat. Fresh tears spill from her ocean colored eyes like an overflowing bucket, mixing with the blood and dirt creating a terrible smelling mud that was repulsive to both human and inhuman noses. But the young woman could care not at the moment, using what strength that was left in her body she'd drag her broken form managing to become within an arm and a hands reach away from the tiny figure that lay with her on the field. A double syllable name is mouthed over and over as if the woman tried to call out to the child. With no avail or use of her own voice, she found the point to be rather moot. Crying harder as her heart broke, shattered, and then finally met a tragic and rather painful end.

With a weak and shaking arm, she reaches out to the child. Mouthing silent pleas and cries as she gently pulls the little one close to her body. Relief flooded her when she felt the still beating heart of the little kit that she held. His body all but shutting down to heal and make up for the blood loss that he was suffering from. Closing her eyes in gratitude to whomever was watching over them, the little miko manages to roll onto her side with a silent grunt of pain, and wraps both arms around the small fox kit. Ignoring the pain in her back as the gashes reopened and more blood spilled forth from them, she would curl around the much smaller body in hopes of keeping him warm. Swallowing again she saw a variety of little black spots beginning to cloud her vision as it became distorted, fuzzy and started to tunnel. Her head would come to rest on a soft part of the grass. Eyes rolling and closing, the injured woman knew nothing else as her world was devoured by the darkness.

The stale scent of blood, sweat, and tears were enough to make even the great taiyoukai inwardly cringe and slightly wrinkle his nose. It was a pungent scent, one that were so familiar that it made his stomach roll. It took every ounce of self control that he had not to become reacquainted with what he had eaten earlier that day. With a glance backwards he would look to his retainer, ward, and beast of burden "Stay" watching with an almost satisfied stare, he would continue onwards alone. No one had to see the sight he was about to bear witness to, no one.

Following the increasingly powerful scents of fox kit and human miko, the lord would feel his eyes narrowing in silent suspicion. Stopping only when his boot clad feet reached the edge of the clearing where the two lay. Eyes scanning for a moment to see if whatever caused this was still out and about, with a quick sniff, he decided that whatever or whomever had done this was long gone, their scent faded from the area.

Going to their side he'd stand over the woman and child with an expressionless face, he would take a knee. Reaching a tentative hand out, he would brush the hair away from the woman's face only to recoil slightly when the face of his brother's woman met his cold amber gaze. Eyes narrowing he'd begin to glance about once more, sniffing slightly for any sign that his brother was to arrive with the rest of the motley group that was his pack. Lips twitching in disgust once it became apparent that the vile half breed wasn't going to be returning or coming to get his human wench and the young kit.

Getting to his feet once again he would turn and begin to make his way back to his own pack, keen on leaving the dying duo to their fate. They were not his problem, and frankly the thought of touching what had belonged to his brother utterly repulsed him. However; his ears were met by a rather unhappy double growl.

"Hn?" Amber eyes would meet that of his two headed beast of burden, scowling slightly he was annoyed that the creature had disobeyed a direct order from its master "You were to remain behind" he'd say reaching out to seize the reigns of the disobedient creature, only for one of them to snap angrily at his hand while the other growls and gestures to the dying woman and child "What? You wish for this Sesshoumaru to care for what belongs to the trash?" he questioned. His answer was met by Ah nodding and Un confirming such with a grunt.

"This Sesshoumaru will not, the girl is not my concern and neither is the child that she cares for" he would say reaching for the reigns again only for Un to bite him and Ah growling angrily at him. Really this was all rather ridiculous in Sesshoumaru's opinion "What use could the girl be to this Sesshoumaru?" watching with mild fascination as the creature walks over to the two lying lifelessly in the grass. Ah would gesture to the wounds that woman bore on her back as Un nudged the girl gently in the youkai lord's direction.

"Hn, you wish for this Sesshoumaru to care for the woman and kit?" this was getting old fast, but it was clear that the double headed dragon would not stand to leave the two behind. Conceding with an agitated sigh the lord turns and walks away "Do what you wish, but the moment they become a hindrance this Sesshoumaru will dump the girl and her charge in the nearest village" the dragon seemed happy that the lovely woman was coming along for the ride. So as gently as he could manage, Ah would lift the woman onto their back as Un made sure that the fox wasn't going to fall. Adjusting them gently the creature would follow after their Lord with a bit of a happier aura and feeling about them, rather proud that they finally won an argument against the normally stubborn and unfeeling Lord of the West.


	2. Lingering Questions

I do not own InuYasha.

WHAT A NEW CHAPTER!?

A WILD BETA APPEARS!

 **Note** : Hello, I am the new beta, RogueRobin if you care to know. Hope all you folks enjoy.

ENJOY MY MADNESS

The small entourage of the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru moved through the underbrush with very little difficulty. The smooth stride of the twin headed dragon ensured that the miko wasn't jostled and further injured.

Ah was most disturbed by the nature of the wounds, the grotesque injuries were difficult to look at. He smelled the telltale scent of an oncoming infection. There was little surprise there. Who knew how long the girl had been lying there in that field, more disturbing still was how she hadn't been cut down and devoured by a pack of scavenger demons or other creatures of the same nature. Ah turned his head backwards to look upon the woman and kit, he felt a sense of pride well within his chest, the nature of the child's wounds indicated that he had tried to defend his maternal figure from harm. That alone, warranted the dragon's respect.

Uhn, however, was keeping a sharp eye on their master. Normally it took far more persuasion to get the demon to do ANYTHING remotely 'kind'. Honey brown eyes were trained forward as they walked, while his brother fussed over the miko. The dragon was very in tune to Sesshoumaru's movements, and while their lord looked to be the picture of cool, calm, and collected the dragon knew better. The demon lord was having a battle with his innermost self, no doubt pondering over why he would stoop to bring his half-brother's wench into his great and powerful midst. The dragon rolled his eyes at that thought, really the dog was far too conceited, and in his opinion needed to be knocked down more than just a 'few' pegs. A movement from he and his brother's shared saddle soon drew his attention and they abruptly stopped, blinking lazily he turned to look as his brother spoke 'Uhn, the kit awakens.'

When the dragon stopped to pay attention to what was happening, it soon drew Sesshoumaru's attention when he realized that the, in his opinion, foolish beast was no longer following him. Were he a lesser being, a sigh of agitation would have wrenched itself from his person. Glancing back at the twin headed creature he saw what had captured their attention. The fox kit was awakening, how he had managed to survive for so long with such grievous injuries...Sesshoumaru was uncertain of that, perhaps the child was stronger than he gave him credit for.

The first thing that Shippo noticed was the absolute agony that his entire body seemed to be in. Pain kept his wyes squeezed shut and he struggled to open them. Groaning, the child finally managed the daunting task of opening his eyes, everything was incredibly fuzzy at first. Shippo was disoriented; everything was a mess of shapes and colors. Blinking once, twice, three times in an effort to clear his vision shapes slowly slid into focus. He was aware of the hard surface he was lying on; lifting a hand he weakly patted it as he noticed the scaled surface. His vision finally cleared he looked up at the creature, green eyes widened in fear. He knew that dragon, it belonged to Sesshoumaru! The little kit, in his panicked state puffed up, and began to growl at both dragon and dog demon. He placed himself so that his tiny body covered that of the tiny miko "You…why are you here!?" he demanded with a tiny growl "Where are we?!" subconsciously, he knew that he shouldn't make demands of the higher class demon, but at that moment he didn't care.

"Calm yourself kit," the demon spoke in a stern tone "You and the woman are in this Sesshoumaru's care."

"What? But why?" Shippo inquired eyeing the dog demon with a look of distrust "You are a dog! Dogs are not to be trusted." he growled.

This took Sesshoumaru by surprise; though he never showed it "Dogs are not to be trusted?" he questioned smoothly, "A bold statement from such a weak creature, considering you blindly follow this Sesshoumaru's hanyou brother."

Shippo stared at the dog in disbelief and then that look changed to anger "Do not mention that…that THING in my presence!" he growled "he is no longer the one we follow! Due to his crimes upon my miko mother, he and the bitch that he mated" his growling became louder after that little speech, a speech that had the Dog Lord confused.

Silence reigned over the clearing then, it seemed that even the birds had stopped chirping. Now and then the kit would growl to show his immediate displeasure with the situation that he and Kagome found themselves in. For Sesshoumaru, he was trying to process everything that the kit told him, which wasn't much but it was enough for him to decide that InuYasha had abandoned his duties as the miko's protector. This would not do, she was needed for the oncoming battle against Naraku. While the girl was vastly untrained, she was the only one who could correctly purify the Shikon Jewel. There was the other priestess, but she was beneath Sesshoumaru's real notice. She had her chance over 50 years ago to get rid of the damnable bauble, a duty she'd failed.

"Perhaps then, it was right of Ah and Uhn to pester this Sesshoumaru into taking up the care of the miko and her kit, since InuYasha has apparently failed abysmally in his duty to guard the jewel's caretaker," the demon thought. His golden eyes ran over the woman child's still form "Kit, you will calm yourself, you are hereby under this Sesshoumaru's protection as is the miko, you have nothing to fear from this one or Ah and Uhn" he continued to walk "We shall continue on now, and stop in a nearby clearing where you will assist in addressing you and the miko's injuries" he walked on leading the mismatched entourage onward.

Sesshoumaru fell into deep thought, while it was true that he scented InuYasha all over the woman child's wounds it seemed out of character. His half sibling was always extremely protective of the miko, so what was it that had changed in the boy? What had changed so much that he would now seek her death by his own claws, and if that were the case did that mean that his blade Tetsusaiga no longer worked in his favor? So many questions rolled around in the demon lord's mind, questions that he found no answers to, and no answers would be found until the girl woke up…unless he chose to ask the kit. Mentally he shook his head then, no, he would gather his answers from the miko. While this was not the most preferable thing in the world, he would wait. Normally he was not a patient creature, but things such as these required a certain amount of…finesse to them, and if he, Sesshoumaru, were anything he was a demon with class. That, and if there was anything Sesshoumaru enjoyed it was a challenge. Sesshoumaru relished in the thought of getting the information out of the miko that he craved; which was the truth behind InuYasha's apparent betrayal.

Shippo was frightened; he didn't know what was in store for him and his miko mother. While having the appearance of a child, the kit was far older and wiser to the way of the world than his former traveling companions had been aware of. It had been with them that he had learned most of his life lessons. One man in particular had taught him about being a good and proper man. Thinking of this man brought tears to the young kit's eyes. He wiped them on his sleeve not wishing to appear weak to their new traveling companions. Looking up toward the skies, Shippo moved so that he now sat upon the dragon's back, he missed that man. That man, while not his actual father, had become like one to him. With his infinite amounts of wisdom, kindness and patience, Shippo had never known a better human than him. He had been excited when he was let in on the secret that the man and his miko mother, Kagome, were going to leave their traveling group and marry in secret. That they were going to take him with them, that they were going to be family. He looked down at his hands, lifted them to his face, and looked at them; his hands that had been so powerless when it came time to protect them. His parents.

The fox looked over at his unconscious mother, green eyes sad, he curled into her side being gentle and clung to her "…please mother…wake soon…I need you" he whispered into her neck, he sniffled mourning his adoptive father. He figured if he mourned now, then when his mother awoke he could better comfort her in her own sorrows. He would be man that his mother's former intended would be proud of.

Shippo then nodded to himself "I'll watch over her I promise…Miroku"

END CHAPTER 2!


End file.
